


Triad

by Smilla



Series: The Character Bleed Series [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla
Summary: Fractured





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> I found this today on my tumblr after a long time, and I think it completes the series nicely, at least for now. Three is a nice, round number.

If Jensen thought dealing with Dean was hard, he hadn’t realized how hard it would be to deal with two of them. Sure it’d happened before, years ago, and the experience had left him so exhausted he’d wanted to quit acting or quit the show or sleep for two weeks straight. He’d done nothing, of course, but dealing with it. But back then, it had started and it had ended in the span of a couple of weeks and the other Dean had gone away like a wisp of smoke when shooting wrapped and Jensen had gone back to his own life with only the familiar presence of Dean close to his back.

This is going to stay, both are going to stay and Jensen’s glad for the challenge, in his most positive moments he’s fucking ecstatic, happy even, brain speeding through all the things he’s going to do and worry for what will come across on the screen and his usual insecurities.

But then there they are. Dean, sitting on the couch, holding himself still, contained muscles and face drawn in pain with the gaping wound on his chest still bleeding freely, shirt soaked with it. And there are the bruises and the cuts that never healed and the broken hand he’s cradling against his chest. Bloodstains everywhere, on his shirt and undershirt, on his skin even if somewhere after he’d died Sam had roughly cleaned him up. The other Dean is on the other side of the room leaning against a wall, ankles crossed, eyes turning black with each other blink so that Jensen doesn’t forget – never forgets - what he is. This other Dean is a stranger with familiar features, and Jensen’s got to learn him: how he works, the hidden mechanics of his brain, his strengths and the vulnerabilities behind the deliberate serenity on his face as he watches his mortally wounded self like he contains all the secrets to his very existence.

Jensen stares at his first script before he gets dizzy and nauseous; he hasn’t read a single line yet.

They’ve fallen over the edge and came back up again fractured into a triad and Jensen needs to find a way, and soon, to make them a unit.  
\--


End file.
